


Liminal Space

by winsumtermer



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: Melihat bagaimana bulu mata Beomgyu yang tertutup tenang serta naik-turun napasnya yang damai, Kang Taehyun berjanji untuk belajar bagaimana cara mencintai Choi Beomgyu dengan lebih baik setelah hari ini.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Liminal Space

**Author's Note:**

> to know more about liminal space, kalian bisa klik links di bawah ini, ya!  
> 1\. https://kreativv.com/arsitektur-dan-interior/liminal-space/  
> 2\. https://www.betterhelp.com/advice/general/understanding-how-liminal-space-is-different-from-other-places/

_Taehyun isn't someone who is fond of skinships and touches,_ itu adalah hal pertama yang Beomgyu ingat-ingat dalam kepalanya. Pengecualian untuk Kai yang seumuran dan Soobin yang menjadi orang pertama untuknya menaruh percaya dan respek. Beomgyu tidak ada dalam daftar pengecualian itu.

 _In fact, they need longer time to open up more for each other_ bila dibandingkan dengan anggota lain.

Bukan, Taehyun bukan tidak menyukai Beomgyu atau punya _favoritism_ kepada beberapa orang. _Hell, that beautiful, dark haired boy is his boyfriend. His. Boyfriend._ Baru tiga bulan yang lalu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bicara empat mata tentang perasaan yang mengganjal. Untung saja saling berbalas. Untung juga ada banyak dukungan dari yang lain. Asalkan mereka bisa profesional, asalkan mereka bisa akting dengan baik, dan berbagai asalkan-asalkan lainnya. Taehyun bilang, "Ayo jalani." Beomgyu menganggukkan kepala dengan yakin.

Hampir enam tahun lamanya mengenal—bila dihitung 4 tahun sebelum debut dan 1 tahun setelah debut—Beomgyu tahu keluarga Taehyun bukan tipe keluarga yang menyatakan cinta dengan lantang. Taehyun mengakuinya dalam segmen radio bahwa ia tidak terbiasa mengatakan "aku sayang Ayah" atau "aku sayang Ibu" dengan suaranya sendiri. Berbeda dari keluarga Beomgyu yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan hangat setiap pagi, ibunya menelepon secara rutin untuk bertanya kabarnya, kakak laki-lakinya yang suka iseng mengirimkan stiker Kakaotalk aneh, dan ayahnya yang hobi membagikan nasihat di grup keluarga.

Keluarga Taehyun menyatakan cinta dengan anggukan kepala, senyuman tipis dan tepukan pengakuan di bahu. Keluarga Beomgyu melakukannya dengan rangkulan dari belakang, usapan hangat di rambut dan kecupan manis di kening.

Beomgyu pikir karena itulah Taehyun agak sulit untuk membiasakan diri pada sentuhan yang sedikit melebihi ruang privasi.

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong," Taehyun muncul di pintu kamar Beomgyu, berhasil menarik perhatian yang sedang asyik bermain ponsel.

Beomgyu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Taehyun baru selesai keramas. Rambutnya yang sekarang dicat blonde terlihat basah, beberapa lengket di leher. Yang lebih tua mengubah posisi tiduran menjadi duduk.

Kemudian, Taehyun melangkah pergi.

Mungkin dipikirnya Beomgyu akan segera mengisi kamar mandi sebelum dibalap oleh Yeonjun yang tidak terima karena mendapat giliran mandi terakhir. Seandainya Taehyun mau menahan kakinya tiga detik lebih lama di pintu kamar, ia akan mendengar tawaran dari Beomgyu yang membantu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sekarang, tawaran itu menguap tanpa diutarakan.

Beomgyu beranjak mengambil kaus bersih dan handuknya.

* * *

"Istirahat sebentar, dong!"

Kai terbaring melintang di atas lantai ruang latihan. _Sweatshirt_ biru mudanya lengket di kulit karena keringat. Koreografi baru selalu terasa jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan koreografi lama. Kalau tidak dibiasakan latihan bisa gampang kecapekan. Tapi kedua kakinya sudah kebas dan butuh direhatkan sebentar.

"Mau minum apa?" Beomgyu menawarkan. Ia datang mendekat dengan ponsel di tangan, duduk bersila di dekat kepala Kai sambil menggulir menu cafe tempat biasa mereka membeli minum di tengah-tengah latihan.

 _"Mojito!"_ seru Yeonjun antusias, "atau _watermelon ade_ kalau _mojito-_ nya habis."

 _"Milk tea_ seperti biasa," jawab Soobin, ikut merebahkan punggung di sebelah Kai yang hampir ketiduran. "Hyuka mau _grape ade._ "

Beomgyu mengangguk. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke sisi ruang latihan tempat meja _buffet_ dan penyimpanan barang berada. "Taehyun? _Plum ade less sugar?"_

Beomgyu sudah hapal di luar kepala. Hal yang biasa bagi seseorang yang mudah mengingat detail-detail terkecil.

Taehyun memberinya lirikan sejenak kemudian mengangguk sambil meneguk air mineral dinginnya.

"Oke! Pesanan sudah lengkap," Beomgyu mengirimkan daftar minuman yang dipilih kepada salah satu manajer. Ia memberitahukan dengan semangat kalau selama menunggu minumannya datang, mereka bisa beristirahat.

"Ada yang mau main?" tawar Yeonjun dengan senyum lebar, _"mafia game."_

"Duh, bosan," Soobin menukas, "cerita-cerita saja. _Sharing_ tentang kekurangan selama latihan tadi atau apa, kek. Kalau dipakai main sama saja _charging_ baterai energinya tidak bisa penuh."

Yeonjun mencibir tentang 'Soobin membosankan' yang dibalas pukulan ringan oleh si pemuda bergigi kelinci. Beomgyu menyeringai melihat dua kakak tertuanya saling melempar ejekan main-main. Sementara di sebelahnya Kai tidak ikut meramaikan ruang latihan, berbaring menelungkup tidak bergerak dan sama sekali tidak terganggu suara ramai Yeonjun dan Soobin. Kadang Beomgyu ingin memiliki kemampuan terlelap dengan cepat seperti Kai.

Mendadak sebuah presensi mengisi ruang di sisi yang sejak awal kosong. Beomgyu melirik dari ekor mata. Taehyun ikut duduk bersila. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang ribut tertawa-tawa sambil berlarian mengitari ruang latihan.

Biasanya, Beomgyu akan menceletuk ringan dan berakhir dengan cerocosan panjang penuh semangat. Kali ini, ia diam saja.

Sampai lebih dari lima menit berlalu di antara mereka, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Bersama Taehyun, Beomgyu menemukan dirinya sulit untuk bicara. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang membuatnya sering menahan diri. Beomgyu tahu ada ribuan topik yang tersimpan di ujung lidahnya menunggu untuk dilontarkan, tetapi keterdiaman Taehyun memaksanya untuk menelan kembali obrolan-obrolan itu.

Beomgyu mengalihkan perhatian, memilih untuk memperhatikan jarak duduknya dan Taehyun yang sempit, yang diwakili oleh kedua lutut mereka yang _"menjauh enggan, menempel pun tak mau."_ Tangannya dan tangan Taehyun nyaris bersinggungan, mungkin terpisah beberapa milimeter saja, hanya butuh satu kali gerakan nekat maka ujung jari kelingkingnya dan jari kelingking Taehyun akan saling menyentuh. Namun untuk mendobrak dinding yang hanya setebal lima milimeter ini, waktu yang dibutuhkan tidak sebentar. Beomgyu tidak yakin ia sudah berhasil merobohkan dindingnya.

Beomgyu merasa napasnya tertahan di dada. Imajinasinya melanglang buana. _How does it feel to graze that reddened, raw skin? How does it feel to latch his fingers between those empty spaces?_

Kemudian telinganya menangkap suara tawa yang diselingi napas tersendat. Beomgyu menengadah dan menemukan Taehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga wajah serta lehernya memerah. Sudah berapa lama ia tertawa seperti itu?

_Does Beomgyu feel yearning when he sees the younger laughed because of others? Definitely yes. Does Beomgyu feel hurt when the younger let others touch but scooted away when he tried to do so? Definitely no. Maybe. It is about Taehyun afterall, and Beomgyu should respect his boundaries._

Beomgyu tahu sikap satu orang ke orang yang lain berbeda. Ia bisa melihat itu dengan matanya sendiri. Soobin bersikap seperti kakak laki-laki dengan Kai dan Taehyun, sedetik kemudian ia memiting kepala Beomgyu main-main sambil tertawa, lalu berubah menjadi adik yang manis ketika Yeonjun menyampirkan selimut di tubuh mereka berdua dan memeluknya. Selalu ada dinamika-dinamika yang berbeda kepada satu sama lain. Beomgyu paling merasakannya dengan Taehyun.

_Now that the younger man is his boyfriend it doesn't change the fact that Taehyun's still prickly about them touching. Beomgyu doesn't know why. He never knows why._

Sekali lagi ia melirik pada Taehyun yang masih tertawa, kali ini beranjak pergi mengikuti Yeonjun untuk mengambil pesanan minuman mereka di lantai bawah. Tangannya berpindah. Sisi terluar jari kelingkingnya tidak berada lima milimeter lagi di sebelah Beomgyu. Beomgyu mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi bila ia sengaja menyentuh jari kelingking itu; _a slight and almost-there brush just to let their skin contacted for milliseconds. Would Taehyun feel okay or would he flinched away?_

_But Beomgyu's still there, nevertheless. His fingers staying still. The warmth of Taehyun's presence is still there, too._

_It's okay,_ Beomgyu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, _letting out a shaky breath. It's okay._

_I will wait._

* * *

Mobil van sepi, tidak ada yang menceletuk iseng atau menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio. Di kursi belakang, Kai terlelap sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumbanya. Anak itu sering tidur akhir-akhir ini, dan berdampak pada tinggi badannya yang cepat menyalip Soobin. Yeonjun dan Soobin ada di mobil van yang lain. Jadi, bila dua manajer mereka di kursi depan tidak dihitung, hanya Taehyun dan Beomgyu yang masih terjaga.

_Get closer to him, his heart says. Why? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

Telinga Taehyun disumpal _earphone._ Telinga Beomgyu dijejali _AirPod._ Selalu seperti ini yang terjadi bila terjebak dalam situasi di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Beomgyu sedang menopang kepala sambil memainkan ponsel, dan Taehyun sendiri memilih untuk mendengarkan musik sambil memandangi langit yang diwarnai krayon merah bercampur jingga sejak tadi bersama suara lembut Claire Cottrill.

_I think we could do it if we tried_

_If only to say, you’re mine_

_Sofia you know that you and I_

_Shouldn't feel like a crime_

_Get closer to him, his heart says. Why? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

“Beomgyu.”

 _Taehyun doesn't quite understand why his voice seemed so far, so distant._ Ia bahkan tidak merasa familiar dengan suaranya ini.

Beomgyu menoleh nyaris secepat kilat. Ah, ia tidak mendengarkan apapun dari _AirPod-_ nya. Mungkin hanya pura-pura. Mungkin juga suara berat Taehyun selalu menang dari musik yang mengalun di telinganya.

_Get closer to him, his heart says. Why? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

_Hey, are you okay?_ “Tolong, tutup jendelanya.”

Mengerjap, Beomgyu tampak kaget. “O-oh. Oke,” ujarnya, masih _in state of shock,_ dan menutup jendela mobil yang tadi dibuka sedikit karena Beomgyu agak pusing mencium aroma pengharum mobil yang baru. “Maaf.”

 _No, no, shit, I'm sorry, Beomgyu, that's not what I want to say._ “Terima kasih.”

Taehyun mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas panjang. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan yang sebenarnya kepada Beomgyu? Pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya. Pacarnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan secara romantis, tetapi untuk bertanya _apa yang terjadi?_ saja lidahnya seperti diikat.

_Why would he have the guts to say, “Hyung, please go out with me” back then?_

Di _dorm,_ Yeonjun berteriak kencang-kencang kalau ia yang akan pergi mandi pertama. Disusul Soobin dan Kai yang ikut berebut urutan mandi. Taehyun melihat Beomgyu tergelak di sampingnya dan mengusulkan bahwa mereka sebaiknya menentukan urutan mandi dengan gunting-batu-kertas. Hasilnya adalah Taehyun, Beomgyu, Soobin, Kai, dan yang terakhir Yeonjun. Beomgyu berseru kegirangan melihat hasilnya, hampir melompat untuk memeluk Taehyun tapi kedua lengannya berhenti dengan canggung di udara dan alih-alih bertengger di sisi pinggangnya.

Taehyun tidak melewatkan itu. 

“Sialan!” umpat Yeonjun sambil cemberut. “Taehyun tidak ikut rebutan tapi selalu dapat giliran nomor satu!”

 _"God has favorites,"_ kata Beomgyu ringan. Taehyun merasa dadanya diremukkan dengan palu batu.

 _And so Taehyun goes showering while trying to sort out his thoughts one by one._ Memejamkan mata merasakan air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Membiarkan pikiran-pikiran semutnya mengalir masuk ke lubang air, dengan harapan ia bisa lebih tenang setelah melalui hari yang berat.

_Get closer to him, his heart says. How? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

Taehyun berdiri di balik dinding, titik buta dari posisi Beomgyu yang sedang merebahkan punggung di ranjang Soobin, asyik bermain ponsel, menunggu giliran kedua untuk mandi. Taehyun mengambil beberapa menit untuk mengamati kekasihnya dalam diam. Rasanya agak aneh dengan kenyataan bahwa _teammate_ -mu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Sesuatu yang baru dan tidak pernah terjadi pada Taehyun sebelum ini.

_If Taehyun was better than this, he would let Beomgyu cling onto him like a cub to its favorite honey. If Taehyun was better than this, he would let himself spoiling and dotting his cute, pretty boyfriend. If Taehyun was better than this, they would do everything normal couples would do._

Tetapi mereka berbeda. Situasi dan kondisi mereka berbeda.

_Taehyun's love in silence and quiet and featherly light whisper. Beomgyu's love in louds and physical and a touch of affirmation._

_Get closer to him, his heart says. How? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

"Kamar mandinya sudah kosong."

_And he chooses to walk away._

* * *

Seorang yang _observant_ seperti Taehyun sering memperhatikan orang-orang bila ia tidak ikut serta dalam _frame._ Ia memang tidak hapal detail-detail kecil, tetapi ia tahu beberapa kebiasaan yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya; Soobin yang selalu mengepalkan tangan seperti siap menonjok ketika ia sedang kaget, Yeonjun yang sering menarik lengan panjang _sweater_ -nya sampai menutup jari-jari (dan membuat baju-bajunya yang berlengan panjang selalu berakhir _kedodoran_ ), Kai yang tidak bisa tidak mengelus perut salah satu dari mereka sehari saja, dan kebiasaan Beomgyu ketika mereka, Taehyun dan Beomgyu, duduk bersebelahan; telapak tangannya terbuka ke atas.

Seperti saat ini ketika mereka duduk di _artist lounge_ berlima, Beomgyu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Sempoyongan karena lapar dan letih. _Take-out_ sudah terbuka di atas meja, tinggal disantap saja sebenarnya, tetapi Beomgyu memilih untuk menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. Lengan kirinya dibiarkan lemas di sisi tubuh, dan kebiasaannya untuk membuka telapak tangannya ke atas.

"Makan, Beomgyu," Yeonjun menunjuk _tteokbokki_ yang masih hangat dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut seperti bebek karena menyimpan banyak makanan di pipinya.

"Sebentar," balas Beomgyu. Taehyun memperhatikan suaranya yang lemah. "Aku capek."

"Suapi dia, Taehyun," kata Soobin, "kamu pacarnya."

Taehyun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sedikit iritasi pada cara Soobin menggunakan kata ganti "kamu pacarnya", seolah-olah ia sedang menyudutkan Taehyun dan menjatuhkan semua kewajiban Beomgyu di pundaknya. Pemuda itu tidak salah, benar 100% malah. Mungkin Taehyun memang payah saja dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk bersikap selayaknya pasangan-pasangan lain.

"Tidak perlu," Beomgyu tertawa kecil, "aku bisa makan sendiri. _Just... give me some minutes to sleep."_

Hingga empat orang yang lain selesai makan, Beomgyu tidak juga menyentuh makanannya. Masih menyandarkan kepala di sofa, lengan kanan menutup mata dan lengan kiri di samping tubuh dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. _As if it invites Taehyun to touch, to fill the gap between his fingers with his._

Taehyun diam-diam bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; bagaimana rasanya menyentuh telapak tangan halus ini? Soobin pernah melakukannya. Yeonjun dan Kai juga. _They did that casually just like any human basic interactions._

Dan hingga tiga orang yang lain pergi dari _lounge,_ menyisakan Taehyun, Beomgyu, makanan yang belum habis dan suara AC yang mendengung samar-samar, Beomgyu tidak juga mengambil satu biji _kimbap_ pun. Taehyun tidak mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang biasa ketika Beomgyu sedang tidur. Tetapi melihat dari bagaimana dadanya naik-turun secara teratur, Taehyun menebak bahwa Beomgyu memang benar-benar sedang tidur.

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

Tebakannya meleset.

Taehyun menarik ponselnya di meja. Cara kabur yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia merasa terjebak dalam situasi yang kaku tetapi tidak ingin kepergok kalau sebenarnya ingin pergi. "Kamu belum makan."

Untuk kali ini, Taehyun melewatkan bagaimana kedua sudut bibir Beomgyu naik dengan samar, nyaris tak terlihat karena ia adalah aktor yang handal. _"A_ _nd? Are you gonna do some boyfriend duty things?_ "

Hening. Beomgyu harap ia tidak terdengar mengenaskan karena kalimat yang kurang kontrol barusan.

 _"Well,"_ Taehyun mengusap-usap layar ponselnya, "kalau itu yang kamu mau… aku akan melakukannya."

Beomgyu tertawa kecil. Lengan kanannya yang sejak tadi menutup mata diturunkan. Taehyun bisa melihat kedua matanya yang merah menggambarkan lelah. _"You d_ _on't have to if you're uncomfortable,_ Taehyun. Terima kasih,” ujarnya ringan. Tidak sadar ia meninggalkan Taehyun tercenung dengan kata-katanya.

_You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable._

_Did Beomgyu really think Taehyun is uncomfortable with him?_ Jika benar iya, maka sudah jelas mengapa mereka seperti mengambang tanpa pijakan; hendak menyentuh tanah tetapi tidak yakin, terus melayang pada akhirnya lelah. Jika benar iya, maka sudah jelas mengapa Beomgyu selalu terlihat menahan diri bila sedang bersamanya, dan sudah jelas mengapa Beomgyu selalu terlihat jauh lebih senyap dari biasanya.

Taehyun memandang lagi telapak tangan Beomgyu yang terbuka. Jarak tangan mereka hanya sepanjang dorongan lembut untuk bisa saling menyentuh, tapi tidak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi mengambang. Lagi-lagi meragu.

_Get closer to him, his heart says. How? Taehyun asks. Just do it, his heart replies._

Jari pertama.

“Aku tidak keberatan,” pungkas Taehyun, “aku juga tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman.”

Beomgyu tidak berani mengembuskan napas. Ia terdiam mendapati jari telunjuk Taehyun ada di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. _Menempel_ . Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Terasa membakar padahal AC di _lounge_ selalu dinyalakan. 

_"If that was something bugging your mind these days, you’re wrong._ Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak nyaman bersamamu. Hanya saja rasanya berat untukku bersikap seperti biasa karena aku dan kamu _berbeda_ dengan aku dan yang lain. _I was in my liminal space._ "

Jantung berdegup kencang, bahasa ibu yang nyaris menguap dari kepala. Beomgyu menelan ludah susah payah. Semuanya disebabkan oleh jari-jari Taehyun yang perlahan mengisi petak kosong telapak tangannya. "Bicara dengan bahasa yang aku pahami, Taehyun."

Celetukan ringan dari Beomgyu menghadirkan tawa kecil keluar dari Taehyun. Pipinya menghangat melihat kekasihnya tertawa karenanya.

 _"Liminal space,"_ Taehyun menghela napas untuk berhenti tertawa, mengubah posisi duduknya tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua dan menatap Beomgyu lembut tepat di mata, "adalah perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul ketika kamu berada atau dihadapkan dalam situasi yang tidak kamu kenal dengan baik. Dalam kasusku, _rather than uncomfortable, I feel unfamiliar._ Kamu adalah kekasihku, lebih dari sekadar teman, _partner_ kerja dan _teammates._ Perasaan itu baru untukku, Beomgyu, apalagi dengan caraku dan caramu yang berbeda ketika menunjukkan kasih sayang. _I wasn't prepared for something new,_ yang nantinya akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku."

“Aku minta maaf,” nada bicara Taehyun menggambarkan _final._ Tangannya melingkupi telapak tangan Beomgyu, mengisi sela-sela jemari kekasihnya seperti dua hal yang diciptakan sepasang. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyun _benar-benar_ menggengam tangan Beomgyu. _Not slight brushes, not almost-there grazes, too. He holds him tightly, but not too tight because he scared to break him._ Sedikit panas, mungkin memang Beomgyu tipe yang berdarah panas, dan lembut, dan terasa _benar_ dan _seharusnya._

Beomgyu tercekat pada sensasi menusuk di kerongkongan dan sudut mata. Jutaan syaraf di telapak tangannya riuh memberitahu bahwa _inilah_ telapak tangan Taehyun; agak kasar, _his tips calloused from his hard work, yet gentle and safe at the same time. Apakah seperti ini rasanya genggaman tangan Taehyun?_

“Kamu pernah menjauh waktu itu,” Beomgyu menggumam, suaranya serak, dan dari jarak ini, Taehyun merasakan hangat napas kekasihnya menyapu wajah, “aku pernah mencoba untuk bersikap selayaknya yang biasa dan kamu menjauh. Di depan banyak orang _._ Kukira aku terlalu kelewatan menerobos ruang privasimu, itulah mengapa kupikir kamu tidak nyaman.”

Ya Tuhan. Taehyun sering lupa bahwa Beomgyu punya tendensi untuk memikirkan semuanya sampai ke inti. Efek dari seseorang dengan kecenderungan _feeling_ ketika menyikapi segala hal. Beomgyu akan mempertanyakan _kenapa?_ sampai ia menemukan jawaban yang _dirasanya_ tepat.

Taehyun membawa jemari Beomgyu ke dalam telapak tangannya, membelai lembut buku-buku jari itu dengan ibu jari, mengingat baik-baik familiar hangat dan bentuk dan permukaan tangan Beomgyu agar dirinya tidak lari lagi. Tidak menghindar lagi karena ia tidak berada dalam _liminal space_ lagi. Elusan itu adalah tindakan afirmasi untuk menenangkan. Sesuatu yang Taehyun tidak yakin bisa sepadan sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf, tetapi melihat bagaimana Beomgyu perlahan luluh hanya dengan usapan halus seperti ini, Taehyun bisa tahu _seberapa lama_ Beomgyu menyimpan rapat-rapat keinginannya untuk disentuh. _Beomgyu was always someone with touch-starve because it is his way to feel that he is loved._

 _"Maybe I was, and I was a jerk to you back then,_ ” ujar Taehyun, menatap dalam-dalam Beomgyu tepat di mata, _"but n_ _ot anymore. I'm sorry._ "

Senyum Beomgyu terbit perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, satu-dua tetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Si pemuda berambut hitam tertawa kecil, jenis tawa yang muncul karena lega setelah beban berat di dadanya menguap habis tak bersisa, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan terburu. “Boleh aku memelukmu?”

_Get closer to him, his heart says. How? Taehyun asks. You know how, his heart replies._

“Tentu saja.”

Bahkan jika itu termasuk pelukan di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Yang jauh berbeda dengan bahasa cinta dari keluarganya.

Beomgyu beringsut mendekat. Kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh Taehyun, dan turut mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher karena Taehyun _tidak masalah_. Tidak ada dinding lima milimeter lagi. Tidak ada jarak yang mengambang lagi. Yang ada adalah Taehyun menggenggam tangan Beomgyu di atas perutnya. Yang ada adalah Beomgyu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bersih dan segar dari deterjen favorit kekasihnya.

_Penantiannya sudah usai._

(Melihat bagaimana bulu mata Beomgyu yang tertutup tenang serta naik-turun napasnya yang damai, Kang Taehyun berjanji untuk belajar bagaimana cara mencintai Choi Beomgyu dengan lebih baik setelah hari ini.)

* * *

(“Badanmu panas.”

“Hmm. Kepalaku pusing.”

“Mau pelukan sampai tidur?”

“Boleh sampai terbangun juga?”

“Beomgyu, aku juga perlu ke kamar mandi.”

“...Oke.”

“Setelah dari kamar mandi, kamu bisa memelukku lagi.”

Taehyun bersumpah ia belum pernah melihat Beomgyu tersenyum lebih cerah dari ini.)

* * *

(Kemudian di siaran mereka berlima, semua orang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan melihat Beomgyu yang terus menempel pada Taehyun dan Taehyun yang tampak tidak keberatan dengan sikap pacarnya di depan kamera. Ingat ini. _Di depan kamera._

“Oke, jadi… ada sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan?”

Taehyun menaikkan sebelah alis dengan heran pada Soobin. Soobin memberikan isyarat dengan matanya pada Beomgyu yang sedang merebahkan kepala di atas dada Taehyun dan jari tangan memainkan kerah kaus putih yang dipakai Taehyun. Sepasang matanya tertutup dan terbuka, jelas-jelas mengantuk karena hangat tubuh Taehyun bercampur dengan wangi segar sabun deterjen, juga karena jari-jari Taehyun tidak berhenti menggaruk lembut kulit kepalanya.

“Tidak ada. Dia pacarku.”)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
